Mini Hogwarts
by KPtheMoviesaholic
Summary: What if there were a preschool for witches and wizards? 811 Years OldYoung Lily and James meet for the first time at Hogwarts Preschool for young witches and wizards! Meet the little marauders, Malfoy, Snape, and More! Read on to find out! Please R&R.
1. Letters From No One

The Mini Hogwarts 

_**What if there were a preschool for witches and wizards?**_

**A/N: YES! My third fanfic and very first Lily/James (Harry Potter) fic is here—an idea that popped up into my head during the chapter "The Prince's Tale" in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows (Read it, believe it, it's AWESOME!), detailing Lily, the marauders, Snape, Malfoy and more kids' life during 'Mini Hogwarts.' **

**Read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, this whole Harry Potter world belongs _only _to the talented JK. I own nothing, and, not having read Harry that many times, any suggestions or help will be most grateful for!**

Chap 1—The Letter From No One

"Lily, Petunia, wake uppppp!" a voice rang, making the two little girls, one redheaded and the other blonde, jump up from their beds. "Rise and shine, my pretty flowers…"

"Oh Mum, can't we just have another five minutes?" the 10-year-old blonde Petunia groaned, curling up into a ball on her pink bed.

"C'mon, Tuney, you have a whole day ahead of you," Petunia's sister, 8-year-old Lily, however, sprang up from her bed obediently at the sound of her mother's voice, starting to make her bed neatly.

"Yeah sure, for you, Lils," 'Tuney' retorting, groaning as her older sister pulled her up. She ran out of the room immediately, oblivious to Lily's shout.

"Petunia! Come back here this second!" Lily yelled, hands on her hips. "You haven't made your bed!"

After waiting for five more minutes, with no sign of her sister returning, the green-eyed girl sighed and made Tuney's bed as well, like she did everyday.

"Somehow I always feel like I'm different," she murmured. "Like I'm not like Tuney…"

Finished with tidying up her (and her sister's) room, Lily headed downstairs to the kitchen, where her parents were having breakfast.

"Morning," greeted her father. "How's my little Lilyflower today?"

Lily turned pink at the mention of her nickname. How embarrassing, she thought! "Fine, Dad," she mumbled, hardly hearing Petunia yelling, "What about me!"

"Ted, stop calling her that," his wife, Rose, said warningly. "Now let's see what's there in the mail. Go pick them up, will you, Lils?"

"Yes, Mum," Lily walked over and picked up the mail, leafing through them on her way back.

There were the usual stuff: her dad's Phone bill, Electricity bill, a postcard from Tuney's friend who was on holiday, and again—she thought—no letters for poor Lily, always singled out at school, always teased for unexplainable events that happened to her, always called a 'freak.' That is, until her eyes stumbled upon an envelope with green ink written on it.

Miss L. Evans (ME! That's Me! A voice rang in her head excitedly, but from whom?)

Number 4

Godrics' Hollow **(A/N:** **Please bear it with me, I'm just making it up here.)**

United Kingdom

A letter for me! Lily still couldn't get over her eagerness. She opened the enveloped, which, she found, on the back was stamped with a capital 'H' and four animals: a badger, a snake, a lion, and a raven.

"A school?" was the first thought that came to mind as she took out the letter inside and started to read.

**Pre-Hogwarts School of Young Witches and Wizards**

**Headmaster—Adriana Johnson**

**Dear Ms. Evans,**

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at the pre-Hogwarts School for young witches and wizards. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Megan Meades_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Wait a minute…your _owl?_" Lily said out loud, unaware that her feet had now taken her to the kitchen, her parents asking in wonder. "What's that letter you've got, young lady?"

"Let me see here," Ted Evans pulled his daughter up, reading with her. "What is this, a joke?"

"No, Dad, I—" Lily shook her head. "—I don't think so. Maybe these people are real."

"What kind of people _are_ they, anyways, Ted, do you know?" Rose asked, cutting a pancake for Petunia, who was focused on her eating until now.

"Letter for Lils?" she screeched. "Why didn't _I_ get one, Mum?"

"All in good time, sweetheart," Rose said, patting Tuney's back in a motherly way and continued talking. "Hm? An enclosed list?"

_Pre-HOGWARTS SCHOOL For Young Witches and Wizards_

_Uniform  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books  
The Tales of Beedle The Bard_ **(A/N: Thanks to Ramenlover 4!)**

_An Introduction to the Wizarding World and more by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Other Equipment  
1 Wand_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_NO BROOMSTICKS REQUIRED._

"A boarding school…" Ted considered. "I'm thinking—"

His voice was interrupted by a loud 'POOF!' from their fireplace, where a short, thin man appeared. "Phew," he muttered in a squeaky voice. "How hard it was to locate a Muggle home in the floo network!"

Lily shared a look with Petunia, and they both shrugged.

Their parents took control. "Looks like he's speaking gobbodygook," said Ted to his wife, as the man came to and started introducing himself.

"Oh hello there," he looked up at everyone. "Sorry to interrupt your-uh-meal. I'm Professor Flitwick from Hogwarts."

"You mean this school?" asked Rose, the letter still in her hands, more puzzled than ever.

"Yes, ma'am. Our school specializes in preparing young witches and wizards-to-be to—"

"What did you say? My daughter is a witch?"

"As sure as ever. Now, which one of you is Lily?" Flitwick knelt down, looking at the girls.

"Me…" Lily spoke up, raising her hand.

"I see, the redheaded one. Well, young lady, you—are—a—witch," the thin wizard explained kindly.

"ME?" she was in shocked.

"Do strange things happen to you? Things that you can't explain?" the little girl was deep in thought. That Snape boy...?

"Yes? Very well, follow me then. We've got a lot to do," Flitwick stood up, getting ready to go.

"What were you saying?" Ted asked instead of his shocked wife.

"Oh, sorry, sir. To cut it short, our school trains these special kids—" At the mention, Petunia's face distorted in jealousy. "—to be ready for their time in the real Hogwarts School, the wizard world. They'll be learning simple spells, wizards' tales, quidditch game basics, how to use wands, and more."

"But we are—"

"Muggles, yes, we know very well," Flitwick nodded. "Only her. Lily's name was recorded in our list since birth, and for that reason, I'm here to take you to the Diagon Alley."

"You're real—"

"Want me to show you? Better not," he kept his wand. "Come, we don't have all day,"

The whole Evans family followed, rather reluctantly and puzzle. "Should we—go?" Rose was whispering.

"Oh Rose," Ted mumbled proudly, "we have a li' witch in our family! How great is that?"

At the Diagon Alley, Lily bought all her required equipment and books, while her whole family walked, unable to utter a word in awe.

"Wow, I didn't know there were witches and wizards left!" Ted whispered.

"Shush, Dad. Look! Gringotts!" Lily pointed at the white bank.

"What's that?" asked Petunia, but she was ignored. They exchanged Muggle money (as Flitwick called it) for wizard money there, making a savings account. (Cool! Said Lily)

Lily was holding her pile of books, eyes focused on reading off her list, so she bumped into another boy.

"Whoops! Sorry," the redheaded girl bent down, picking up her books. "Are you—" she looked up, face to face with a messy raven-haired boy, wearing glasses.

"Oh, sorry, let me help you…" the boy said, smiling. "You here to buy supplies for the Hogwarts thing too?"

"Sure, I'm Lily," she held out her hands to shake with the boy.

"Potter, James Potter," he grinned. "Glad to meet you, miss," Lily blushed slightly.

When her parents caught up with her, James looked at them in surprise, "You're a…"

"Muggle? What's wrong with that?" Lily was annoyed now. Why did everyone in this 'world' must refer to her as 'the muggle girl'?

"Well, it's only that…it's really rare for Hogwarts to…accept Muggle students, especially pure ones like you," he added.

"Wow," now she marveled in surprise. "I'm lucky…"

"You are." James was about to say something but he was interrupted by a group of boys heading his way.

"Ooh! Prongs, whatcha doin'?" an 8-year-old Sirius Black called. He resembled James, actually, thought Lily, only without glasses and longer hair.

"Talking to a girl, are we?" the new boy teased, James turning a shade of pink. "Stop it, Siri." He turned back to Lily. "Thanks to my pesky little friend here, I have to go. Nice to meet you, Lilyflower, see you at Hogwarts soon."

"Hey! No one—" Lily was about to call back that he, of all people, dared call her embarrassing nickname, but James waved, walking away.

Huh, she huffed. Like we were going to be friends. Better stay away from these boys—they didn't look safe.

**A/N: There you go, my first try. **

**Reviews are most welcome. I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


	2. Meet the Marauders

The Mini Hogwarts 

Chap 2—Meet the Marauders

**A/N: Chapter 2's here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, this whole Harry Potter world belongs _only _to the talented JK. I own nothing, and, not having read Harry that many times, any suggestions or help will be most grateful for!**

James Potter had been thinking about the little red-haired girl he had met that day on the Diagon Alley…a muggle, interesting.

"Jamie!" called his best friend, but James was too deep in his thoughts to notice the marauders heading toward him.

"Is he well?" Sirius asked the other brown haired boy, laughing. "Hey, Prongsie! We're here!" he waved his hands in the air in front of James's face.

"Might need serious treatment," remarked the always-optimistic Remus Lupin.

"Agreed," squeaked the short boy standing near them. "But look!" the boys glanced in the direction of Peter Pettigrew's finger. "That's her, right there!"

Indeed, Lily Evans was just strolling there at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, her red hair blowing in the air, Petunia and her parents trailing after hurriedly.

"Lily!" Somehow, James woke up from his thoughts at the sight of her and noticed his friends. "Oh hi, marauders. Didn't know—"

"—Yeah, that we're here." Sirius patted his back knowingly. "Until she appears…"

"Listen Padfoot, she's a friend," James began, as the final call sounded, them boarding the train.

Sitting in their bookie comfortably, the marauders were joking and teasing at each other as usual, catching up on the holidays, until…

"Hey, um…" It was Lily, poking her head at their door. "Can I sit here? Other bookies are full, and I don't know anyone."

"Hmm, maybe?" Sirius teased, pretending to think.

"If you guys…" she was turning back, leaving. "I can—"

"It's ok, Lily. You can stay here," a friendly voice told her. "Old Padfoot's just trying to be funny."

"Thank you…uh?" Lily started to sit down.

"I'm Remus Lupin, or Moony, if you like," the brown haired boy smiled.

"Ahem!" she turned to face James, now making fake coughs loudly. "And I'm—"

"James Potter, the one and only, the handsome and charming. Oh, but haven't we met already at Diagon Alley that day? Maybe you haven't remember, but I---Og!"

"James, why'd you have to block my mouth, for Merlin's sake?" asked Sirius, hastily wiping off his mouth. "Ew."

"Because," James explained, "You deserved it, Paddy!"

"Oh, that's just very reasonable!" Sirius remarked sarcastically.

"Now, now," Remus quieted everyone down. He seemed to be the peacemaker among the friends. "Enough with _your_ introductions, James. Since she's getting to know us anyhow, let's introduce ourselves _properly_,"

"Who says my introduction wasn't proper?" James said, annoyed.

"Well, you know James there. We have a nickname for him, Prongs," Remus continued, ignoring the fidgeting James completely.

"Prongs's always like that," whispered the short boy Lily had just noticed.

"Wait, why'd you have all these nicknames?" asked Lily.

"It's our group," Sirius declared proudly. "The marauders!"

"And that," said Remus, "is Sirius Black."

"From the oh-so-noble Blacks Family, crazy about pure blood stuff, always," Sirius added, obviously didn't like talking about his family. Or the lack of it. "I'm Padfoot, your handsome, graceful--"

"What's all this blood thing?" the redheaded girl had another question to ask, however. "I've heard you guys mention it a lot!"

"Ah, young Lils," said James, his hands crossed over his chest in a 'cool' voice (or so he thought). "You sure have mucho to learn."

"Pure bloods are children of witches and wizards, whereas you, a muggle, is refered to as—"

Remus stopped when the girl with mess, long black hair entered. "A Mudblood," she spoke, her voice cold and unfriendly.

"Bella!" exclaimed Sirius. "How nice of you to join us!" Lily could sense strong sarcasm in his tone.

"Same to you," Bellatrix grudgingly said, settling in next to Lily, who by now was beginning to disgust the name pure bloods so rudely called people who were 'not them'.

"Last but not least," Remus pointed at the short boy. "It's Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail."

"You can call him Wormy, if you like," Sirius sniggered.

"Hey! That's not—" Peter interrupted.

"That's ok, Peter. I'll just call you by your name," said Lily.

"Nice," James remarked, before changing his topic. "So what'd you think they're going to teach us at this 'Young Wizards and Witches' school, huh?"

"Dunno, Avada Kedavra?" Sirius joked.

"Maybe…just getting to know the wizards world, I suppose," said Remus.

"Oh yeah? Like what, professor Lupin?" James mocked, Sirius sniggering.

Lupin smacked both heads (followed by 'Ow's!') before saying, "Like how to use the money, basic history, how to hold the wands, get to know dragons…"

"That's like what the first-years learn!" Bellatrix, who had been sitting quietly, perked up.

"Hm," shrugged Sirius. "We still have other three years to go before entering first year,"

"So do we get to skip?" this question came from James.

"Maybe, maybe not," Remus considered. "This school just teaches no specific subject. It's all 'snack time', 'Quidditch training time,' and 'General Studies time' with them," he looked at the schedule.

"We're lucky to be here," Lily added. "At least me. I always feel like I'm different at home, you know, and that boy Snape—"

"The Smelly, oily Snivellus!" said Sirius, beaming at the thought of torturing his 'best' foe more.

"EEEEvil!" squeaked Peter.

"What's the matter?" asked Lily, shocked. "He kept appearing and disappearing at me, that's all. He's, like, watching me all the time. And even said I was a witch, but of course, I didn't know it then."

"Very well, creepy Snape," James chuckled at the name. "We all know 'im, don't we, boys?"

"'Cause!" they chanted, Bella rolling her eyes, muttering, "If only I had a more…normal cousin."

"The boy with the crooked nose and huge coat," described James. "The boy who's always hiding away! Ha!"

"I remember once when he got chased by a dog," Sirius was whispering to James. "My stomach hurt from laughing for days!"

"He's not funny! What are you, treating him like some kind of lower class person?" Lily was irritated now. How dared they to tease her only friend?

"Ooh, siding with Snivelly, huh, Lils?" asked Sirius.

"You guys!" Lily shook her head wearily. "You guys are pretending to act cool and stuff, but you are just really…"

"Really what, Lilyflower?" James grinned.

"Really pathetic," with that said, Lily gathered up her things and, before going, she turned back. "Except you, Remus," and exited.

"Oooh, 'except you, Remus,'" mocked Sirius in a perfect, high pitched girly tone. "Ver—y sweet!"

Remus blushed, even though he didn't admit it.

"Yeah, very sweet Siri, but YOU made her go away!" James argued.

"Did not!" Sirius retorted.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did TOO!"

"Did NOT!"

"Oh, will you guys please stop with this reverting to four year old thing? We're eight, tweens!" Remus sighed, Peter laughing at the sight of his arguing friends.

"Boy, we're off to a bad start…" murmured Remus once again.

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Suggestions? What'd you like them to learn? I do have a few in my mind…**

**Virtual Cookies for everyone!**

**Thank you so much, even for just stopping by, reading, or reviewing,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :). **


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

The Mini Hogwarts 

Chap 3—Welcome to Hogwarts

**A/N: Chapter Three! Suggestions on subjects in Hogwarts would be most appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, this whole Harry Potter world belongs _only _to the talented JK. I own nothing, and, not having read Harry that many times, any suggestions or help will be most grateful for!**

Lily Evans was angry. No, she was frustrated, to be more precise. Who were those Marauders, to tease other people like that, thinking they were oh-so-cool and superior? Snorted.

She sat in the third year Amelia Bones's bookie for the rest of the train ride, grumbling and not talking to anyone. "At least I've got a seat," she reminded herself.

Halfway through the ride (which Lily didn't notice, actually. It was darn boring, she thought. Nothing but gray, dull clouds and foggy atmosphere.), Amelia told all the 'new girls' to change into their proper wizard clothes.

"This is funny," commented Lily, rather shyly since she had never seen other people wearing the 'robes' before.

Talk about getting used to a whole new world! The robes and…yes, her wand…Lily's wand was 11 inches, made from Willow wood and made a 'swish-swash' sound when waved. It was 'perfect for casting spells,' as Mr. Olivander put it...

_Flash Back _

_Olivander had welcomed her kindly into his shop, though she was still intimidated by his silvery eyes, which looked like you could drown into. _

_She was asked to hold and swish a number of wands, which she did obediently while feeling weirdly confused. Was I breaking everything? What would Mr. Olivander say about this? Mum and Dad? Oh, what a headache!_

"_Ah, that's fine, my girl," Olivander's cool voice calmed her down, him handing her another wand. "Now try this. Remember, the wizards don't choose the wands, but the wands themselves choose the wizards."_

_The minute her hand touched that wand, it felt as if some…power…in her was released. A gush of wind blew, and even Petunia as well as her parents felt it._

"_Perfect," said Olivander, packaging her wand and smiled._

_So that was it? The feeling…such wonderful one…was how the wands chose their masters?_

_End Flashback_

"Hogwarts, girls," Amelia's voice snapped Lily out of her thoughts, "Come on now," she led them one by one off the train, seeing as it was her last year here already.

"Wow," all of them marveled at the stone castle in front of them…and the views…were indescribably beautiful. I must be dreaming, thought Lily. Surely there was no such place in the world?

But her thoughts were confirmed by a much disturbing noise.

"Prongs, Moony, Wormy, get you backsides off the train and come down here!" yelled Sirius, now dressed in his robes. "We've arrived, dudes."

Lily turned back for a moment at the sound, but then stopped, walking ahead. "Humph," she mumbled.

As each marauder stumbled out of the train, Sirius bowed at everyone.

"Your highness," he said, smirking.

"Shut it, Pads," muttered Remus, who woke up first.

"Gladly so, Professor Moony!" Luckily for him, 'Moony' ignored it.

James was next. He came running down hesitantly, looking side to side in nervousness, "Hey, Paddy, am I late?"

"You surely are," his best friend couldn't keep from giggling.

"What," said James, turning around to see that everybody else was just strolling to the boats casually. "Oh very funny, Siri,"

"Just a joke, mate!" said Sirius with a chuckle as his friend increased his walking speed to catch up with Remus.

Peter, as always, was last. He almost crashed into the door Sirius was closing in on his face. "Paaa-foot!" he moaned.

Sirius coolly opened the door for him and said, "Nothing's wrong, isn't it?" his face was completely innocent, as though this was practiced numerous times. "Go on, Wormy. We're leaving. Tell you what, race me there!" at the word 'me' the trickster was already on the run, Peter having to scurry after in a huff.

"Not fair," Wormtail muttered under his breath at the sight of his close friends walking in a group close to Lily Evans…which was technically 10 feet away.

When they had reached a small section of the castle, obviously prepared for housing this 'mini school', someone was standing there in front of the door.

"First years!" called a large, rounded woman with puffy cheeks. "Form a line, now, will you? Good!" she clasped her hands together.

"This fat witch's not our headmistress, right?" asked Sirius, tapping his foot impatiently, but only got a shrug in reply from Remus.

"If she is.." James rolled his eyes.

"What will _you_ do about it, huh, Prongs?" Lily whispered in an annoyed voice. "So rude."

"Ouch, that's not very nice, my Lily," James teased back.

"Like I would have to be nice to you guys…and, sorry, but I'm not your 'Lily,'" she retorted, still not facing them.

"Ooh…" chorused James and Sirius, causing glares from Peter and Remus.

"I'm Professor Meades," said the fat lady, shushing them up. "You'll meet Headmistress Adriana in a few seconds," she paused for breath and continued, as the door behind her opened by itself. "Follow me,"

The children walked into what was the largest hall they had ever seen in their lives.

"Wicked," whispered Sirius to James.

"Nothin' new," the calm Remus said. "It's even smaller than the real one,"

"I guess—" Peter's speech was cut off by the Headmistress's clanking at her glass, as every other student seated themselves on the long benches…

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Adriana stood up. "This will be your home, and I'm sure you all will be quite rather comfortable here…"

"…blah, blah, blah," Sirius again, whispering into James's ears, the marauders laughing while Lily Evans was dutifully paying attention, and, to James's dismay, she was sitting beside none other than Severus Snape. Across that table sat a blonde, unfriendly looking boy whom they heard Snape call "Malfoy."

"Ew," shuddered Sirius. "You'd think she could find a better…seating place. Like with us."

James shrugged. "She'll learn soon enough. Ouch! Remey, what's with this?" he cried out as Remus smacked him on the arm lightly.

"She's about to say something," Remus said calmly. "So listen up."

Indeed, a tall, thin, bearded young man with glasses strolled in, to the clapping of every student. "..please welcome, Professor Dumbledore, a representative from the big Hogwarts," said Adriana, standing up for him.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore, his voice calm and pleasant to the ears. "I guess Headmistress Adriana's already said that, but I'm going to say it once more: Welcome! Hope you enjoy it here, familiarizing yourselves with the wizarding world, learning some pre-Quidditch stuff, and wizard history (James and Sirius groaned together, Lily's eyes widened with interest.) Y'all have a huge future ahead of you, and I hope to see everyone at Hogwarts soon!"

"Let the meal begin!" yelled Adriana, and all kinds of delicious food appeared on the long tables, as the students dug in eagerly, hungrily.

"Mhm," Sirius mumbled with a mouth full of roast turkey, Peter shielding his face in disgust. "I'm very sure I'd like it here. Look at all the food!"

"We agree Pads, now can you eat—" Remus warned.

"—properly?" finished James, mocking Remus, who shook his head wearily and continued his meal.

On the other side of the room, Lily was too surprised to eat. She just sat there, mouth gaping—never had she seen a large amount of food such as this before!

"What's the matter, Lils?" asked Snape, stopping his conversation on dragons with Malfoy.

"Oh nothing, Severus," she said simply, picking up her fork and spoon to eat. "And you are?"

The boy with straight blonde haired stared at her. "Who? I'm Lucius Malfoy, third year student. Hopefully I'll be in Slytherin next year at the 'real' Hogwarts," he announced proudly.

"Huh?" Lily was puzzled.

"It's like this," explained a girl sitting near her. "In Hogwarts, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, and each person is selected into his or her house by the sorting hat. I'm Molly Prewett, by the way," and so, Lily Evans made her first friend, another redhead, that day.

"Nobody from a good family ever goes to Slytherin," whispered Molly. "That house's named for the wicked Salazar Slytherin himself! My family all went to Gryffindor, you see." Lily nodded in understanding.

"I see," she said.

"Lily," nudged Snape. "Hope you'll be in Slytherin, too. Like me," he smiled, to Lily's surprise.

"I don't really know, Severus. That's three years from now," she said.

"Yeah, Snivelly," echoed Molly. "We still have plenty of time to decide!"

"Who asked you, Mollywobbles?" replied Snape, reddening Molly's face.

"Don't worry, my parents called me 'Lilyflower,' too," added Lily, comforting her new friend. "But just don't call me that." They smiled at each other knowingly.

Snape and Malfoy went back to being engrossed in their talk.

"Strange girl, that one," said Malfoy.

"A muggle, Lucius! But a good witch at that, I know," confirmed Snape.

"Because you like her?" that question hit Snape like a block of bricks.

"N—n—no, why would I like…her?" he stammered, pink dots appearing on his pale, white face, Malfoy laughing.

An hour, dishes of desserts and gallons of pumpkin juice later, it was time to go.

"Students, quiet down," Adriana said at last. "Third years, please lead the others to their dormitories, thank you." Everyone rose to their feet.

"Wormy, meal's over, man!" Sirius said as he pulled Peter up, the rest of the Marauders waiting.

"I'm so full, Moony," muttered James, absentmindedly touching his stomach, Remus chuckling.

"Well, I tried to stop you.." Remus began.

"If you want to lecture about that, shut it," James groaned. "It wasn't my idea. Sirius totally thought up that pumpkin juice drinking contest!"

"And you agreed to it," Remus's answer was followed by a 'humph' from James and giggle from Peter.

On their way, someone crashed into them, a pale-faced boy with oily, crooked nose…

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed James. "Lookie who it is, boys! Snivelly!"

The crooked nosed boy glanced up at them, turned, and started to walk away.

"Where are you going, Smelly Snape?" asked Sirius, as he tripped the poor boy. "Ha ha!"

"Race you there!" With that said, the four marauders ran off, leaving Snape on the floor.

Lily came just in time to help him up.

"Sev!" she cried. "Who did this to you?"

"The Marauders, no doubt," Molly said. "Murderous, the lot of them! Selfish, arrogant, only think about themselves…"

"I think I get the point, Molly," Lily stopped her friend before saying anymore, as Snape got to his feet.

"I'm fine now," he thanked Lily and warned. "You know what? For the first time," he turned to Molly. "You're right. Never mess with those boys, Lily. They're just pathetic."

**A/N: Hee, hee. Now James's in trouble! But I won't make them be such 'enemies' to each other, just fun lil' pranks, that's all.**

**Next chapter up: Lessons and Lies **

**Cookies to all readers and reviewers!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**

**PS. Chapter 16-17 (two chaps up!) of "Pirates Pals II, Bonjour Paris!" is out now! Willabeth, as always!**


End file.
